JAB Adds
Note: Topic is currently a WIP. All pictures and Download to be added soon. While playing on Peaceful may be boring, it's often the only way for some players to even play Minecraft. Of course, this means those players miss out on a lot of the fun of Minecraft, including but not limited to: TNT, enderpearls, The End, some potions, and a few redstone mechanics. Thankfully, there's JAB Adds! JAB Adds adds the following: *New Ores in both the Overworld and Nether *Two New Custom Furnaces *Three Plants that both spawn naturally and can be grown *Multiple tweaks to vanilla recipes *And much more! The Goal JAB Adds is an extensive and probably over-ambitious mod for CS2 that adds in hostile mob drops without making it rain Slime or adding an ore for Ghast Tears (mostly because 1. it's impossible to add new weather types in CS2 and 2. Ghast Tear Ore makes no sense what-so-ever). Additions to World Generation A total of five ores, three plants, and three types of stone are added upon world generation. The Ores: *Fossil - Occasionally found in Limestone; Drops 1-3 bones. *Nitrate - Spawns between levels 18 and 37; Drops 1-3 Nitre Clusters *Sulphur - Spawns between levels 18 and 37; Drops 1-3 Sulphur Clusters *Abysite - Spawns similarly to Redstone; Drops 4-5 Void Dust *Lumallum - Spawns in the Nether; Is very rare; drops a single Chunk of Lumalla The Plants: *Wild Flax - Generates in groups of seven in moderate, grassy biomes; Drops Flax Seeds '' **Flax (crop) -'' Flax Seeds can be planted on grass and grow slowly. When fully grown and broken, it drops flax fibres, which can be used to make string. '''' * Wild Fire Flower - Spawns in the Nether; Drops Hot Seeds **Fire Flower (crop) - Hot Seeds can be planted on Soulsand. When fully grown, the flower drops Hot Seeds and Flame Petals, which are used in the process to make Blaze Powder.' Beware!' If you leave this plant to grow for too long, it will wither and die! ' *Wild Pale Flower - Spawns in the Nether; Drops Dark Seeds **Pale Flower (crop) - ''Dark Seeds can be planted on Soulsand. When fully grown, the flower drops Dark Seeds and Pale Petals, which are used in the process to make Ghast Tears. '''Beware! If you leave this plant to grow for too long, it will wither and die!'' The Stones: Each come with a smooth (natural), cobble, brick, and chiseled variant, as well as slabs. Stairs may be added at a later date. *Limestone - A greyish-yellow stone that spawns frequently between the levels 40 and 70. '' *Marble - ''A pure, white stone that spawns between levels 30 and 60. *Basalt - A dark grey stone that spawns between near Bedrock. It has a Blast Resistance of 500 and a Hardness of 20. Can only be mined with a Diamond Pick. The Pestle & Mortar The Pestle & Mortar is a rather special item. When used in a crafting recipe with certain soft materials, it can break them down into more useful forms, or mix multiple different materials into a new item altogether! Note: All recipes that use the Pestle & Mortar are shapeless. A complete guide of current crafting recipes using the Pestle & Mortar item can be found in the following slideshow: 1 sugar.png|Mashing a Sugar Cane results in a pile of Sugar 2 yellowDye.png|Mashing a Yellow Flower results in 2 Yellow Dye 3 redDye.png|Mashing a Rose results in 2 Rose Red Dye 4 groundPlantFibre.png|Mashing a Vine results in 2 Ground Plant Fibre 5 flour.png|Mashing Wheat results in 2 Flour 6 spiderEye.png|Mashing a Tiny Spider (how could you...) results in a Spider Eye 7 blazePowder.png|Mashing 3 Flame Petals results in 3 Blaze Powder 8 soulDust.png|Mashing 3 Pale Petals results in 3 Soul Dust 9 mossBall.png|Mixing 2 Ground Plant Fibre, Bonemeal, and a Slime Ball results in 2 Balls of Moss 10 steelDust.png|Mixing 3 Iron Dust, Coal Dust, and Soul Dust, results in 3 Mixed Iron Dust 11 starDust.png|Mixing Glowstone Dust and 4 Lumalla Dust results in 2 Star Dust 12 gunpowder.png|Mixing Carbon Dust, Nitre Dust, and Sulphur Dust results in 2 Gunpowder 13 rejuvinationSlime.gif|Mixing Bonemeal, Gold Dust, and a Slime Ball results in 2 Rejuvination Slime 14 blasphemousGunk.png|Mixing 3 Ground Netherrack and 2 Gold Dust results in 2 Blasphemous Gunk The Mallet The Mallet is used to break certain blocks and items down into their basic form. This is necessary as JAB Adds disables the down-crafting recipes for vanilla compact blocks such as Diamond, Gold, Iron, and Redstone, as well as for Ingots. The plus-side is that now, you can uncraft Blocks of Quartz. So really, who's complaining? Note: All recipes using the Mallet are Shapeless. A complete guide of current crafting recipes using the Mallet item can be found in the following slideshow: '' hammerLapisBlock.png|Mallet + Block of Lapis results in 9 Lapis hammerGoldBlock.png|Mallet + Block of Gold results in 9 Gold Ingots hammerIronBlock.png|Mallet + Block of Iron results in 9 Iron Ingots hammerDiamondBlock.png|Mallet + Block of Diamond results in 9 Diamonds hammerStoneBrickBlock.png|Mallet + Stone Brick results in Cracked Stone Brick hammerEmeraldBlock.png|Mallet + Block of Emerald results in 9 Emeralds hammerRedstoneBlock.png|Mallet + Block of Redstone results in 9 Redstone Dust hammerQuartzBlock.png|Mallet + Block of Quartz results in 9 Quartz hammerCoalBlock.png|Mallet + Block of Coal results in 9 Coal malletSteelBlock.png|Mallet + Block of Steel results in 9 Steel Ingots hammerGold.png|Mallet + Gold Ingot results in 9 Gold Nuggets hammerIron.png|Mallet + Iron Ingot results in 9 Iron Nuggets hammerDiamond.png|Mallet + Diamond results in 9 Diamond Shards hammerSteel.png|Mallet + Steel Ingot results in 9 Steel Nuggets '' The Grinder The Grinder is the first of two Custom Furnaces added by this mod, and behaves similar to the Macerator/Grinder of most tech mods. It grinds Iron and Gold Ore down into dusts, which can then be smelted in a Vanilla Furnace to give Ingots of the respective ore.'' Note: This mod does not remove the smelting recipes where you place an ore in the furnace and out comes an ingot. '' '' '' No, instead, this gives the player the option to double their output! The Grinder creates two dust for every ore you input. A complete guide of current crafting recipes using the Grinder block can be found in the following slideshow: flint.png|Grinding Gravel results in 3 Flint goldDust.png|Grinding Gold Ore results in 2 Gold Dust ironDust.png|Grinding Iron Ore results in 2 Iron Dust sand.png|Grinding Any Sandstone results in 4 Sand groundNetherrack.png|Grinding Netherrack results in Ground Netherrack carbonDust1.png|Grinding Coal results in 3 Carbon Dust carbonDust2.png|Grinding Charcoal results in 3 Carbon Dust bonemeal.png|Grinding a Bone results in 4 Bonemeal nitreDust.png|Grinding a Nitrate Cluster results in 2 Nitre Dust sulphurDust.png|Grinding a Sulphur Cluster results in 2 Sulphur Dust redstoneDust.png|Grinding a Redstone Chunk results in 4 Redstone Dust lumallaDust.png|Grinding a Lumalla Chunk results in 2 Lumalla Dust '' The Infuser The Infuser is the second of two Custom Furnaces added by this mod and is used in the creation of many High-Tier Mob Drops, such as Ender Pearls and Ghast Tears. The Infuser rips the souls out of the saturated Soulsand and infuses them into ''certain materials to create power objects of creatures that haunt your dreams. A complete guide of current crafting recipes using the Infuser block can be found in the following slideshow: '' blazeRod.png|Infusing Emblazened Iron results in a Blaze Rod enderPearl.png|Infusing an Immaterial Jewel results in an Ender Pearl redstoneChunk.png|Infusing Blasphemous Gunk results in a Redston Chunk ghastTear.png|Infusing a Corrupted Nugget results in a Ghast Tear netherStar.png|Infusing Pulsating Gold results in a Nether Star '' Tweaks to Vanilla *Bones are an occasional drop from pigs, sheep, cows, and mooshroom. *Bones can not be crafted into bonemeal without the use of the Grinder. *Roses and Daisies/Yellow Flowers can not be crafted into their dyes without the use of a Pestle & Mortar. *Blaze Rods can not be crafted down into Blaze Powder at all. *Sugar Cane/Reeds can not be crafted into Sugar without the use of a Pestle & Mortar. *Clock recipe changed to use Quartz in the place of Redstone. *Jukebox recipe changed to include Quartz. Quartz replaces the Wooden Plank in the bottom-middle slot. *Brewing Stand recipe changed to include three Iron Nuggets and replace the Cobblestone with Stone. *Storage Blocks such as Block of Iron/Gold/Diamond, etc., can not be uncrafted without the use of a Mallet. *Cracked Stonebrick can now be crafted with the use of a Mallet. *Gold Ingots can not be uncrafted without the use of a Mallet. *Slabs can now be crafted back into the original blocks. The recipes are shapeless so as to not interfere with the Vanilla recipes for Chiseled Sandstone/Quartz. *Wooden Planks can now be stained/bleached into other Planks. The cycle is as follows: Birch ⇄ Oak ⇄ Jungle ⇄ Spruce. *Mossy Cobblestone can now be crafted *Mossy Cobblestone slabs can now be crafted. Mod Integration Remember what I said about over-ambitious? To Do *Add images for the topic. *Add download link. *Mod Integration? Is that possible? Download -To Be Added Changelog Category:WIP Project